Distractions
by spocketlaine
Summary: Or you know, the time Tsubasa finally realized that yes, there was more to life than soccer, and yes, she was absolutely and definitely a girl. [TsubasaxSanae]


AN: i dunno what came over me but i guess have this

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

It's not that he was annoyed by her. No, it's more like he was annoyed at him for letting himself be distracted by her. There shouldn't even be anything that would lead his attention to constantly fall on her. Like, as far as he knew you, she hadn't changed anything about her. She still looked the same old Anego from before, except maybe she got taller. But they all got taller! Her hair might have grew longer, but that didn't really changed how she looked. Really, she was still the same Sanae-chan from their childhood, so what was wrong with him that he couldn't stop looking at her?!

And that's not all of it. Whenever boys from his class talked about, he gets so- so- angry! Sure, as typical adolescent boys, the talk about girls in their age group wasn't uncommon. It was natural, but holy shit, he always have this urge to strangle one of them because they're talking about her in such an inappropriate way, like- like she's some kind of meat. He had to physically stop himself from tackling them and wringing their necks until they run out of air to breathe. He even broke a pencil from refraining to punch one of them because the fucking asshole wouldn't stop talking how stupid she was for turning him down. Excuse him, that was actually one of the best decisions Sanae-chan made because he would have died in the hands of the whole soccer team if the only reason he wanted to date their manager was to play with her feelings.

And then, she's so oblivious to everyone that likes her! From the too bashful-they-could-barely-speak boys to the too-arrogant-you'd-want-to-punch-me guys, all of them would take whatever they chance they could get to talk to her and try to win her affections, but too bad for them, she just didn't notice all of their efforts. Which sometimes would want make him to bash his head to a wall or something hard, and there's also that small part of him that couldn't help but gloat and laugh at them inside because that's what they deserved for believing they had a chance. Hahahahahaha.

"Oi Tsubasa, what are you doing? The ball's coming to you!"

Sure enough, the ball almost hit him right in the face. Thank god, he had fast reflexes.

Ugh, there he went again, being distracted by her. He's only thinking about her and he already couldn't concentrate on the practice match. She's not even around the vicinity. Not until later anyway. She said she had to go home first since she needed to help her parents about something. But seriously, he didn't need to be distracted. There's a match coming up!

Okay, Tsubasa. Stop thinking and focus on the ball. Take this chance to take a break from thinking about your manager, you're kind, and smart, and beautiful childhood fri-

Wait.

He stopped dribbling all of the sudden, letting the ball roll away from him.

Beautiful? Where in that world did that come from?

Not that he's saying the she wasn't attractive. Hell no. He knew that she was nice looking. He could admit that their manager was one of the prettiest in their school. But, why in the world would he describe her as beautiful out of the blue, and at this very moment. This didn't make any sense!

Maybe since summer was beginning, the heat was getting to him. Yeah, that's it.

"Are you alright, Tsubasa? You seemed out of it today," Izawa asked him. How in the world did he get there all the way from the other side of the field? He didn't even notice him coming.

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong with him!" Ishizaki exclaimed as everyone gathered around him.

Nothing was wrong with him! And him getting distracted didn't count.

"I'm fine," he answered hastily. His teammates only gave him disbelieving looks. "Really."

"Don't you think it's weird that this is happening to him just when Anego's not here," Kisugi remarked.

Fu- shut up!

"Huh," Taki noted as he looked around the area. "You're right. Anego's not here, and Tsubasa's not in top form." Then, he gave him a sly look. "Something's suspicious."

Ishizaki gave a mischievous smile that he wanted to wipe from his face. "Is there something you're keeping from us, Tsubasa?"

"Yeah, you know you can trust us," Izawa encouraged.

"No need to be embarrassed by it," Takasugi even joined in.

"It's bound to happen sooner or later, don't worry," Morisaki comforted him.

"We've seen it coming a long time ago."

Okay, what the hell were they talking about? They're not making any sense at all.

"Huh?" he said in confusion. "What are you guys talking about?"

They all gave him an incredulous look, before turning to each other for a seconds and sighing in disappointment.

"Why did we even bother?" Kisugi lamented depressingly.

Takasugi nodded in agreement. "I guess it was too much to ask from Tsubasa."

"Really Tsubasa, don't give us false alarms," Ishizaki chided him. "You're raising our hopes for nothing."

Raising their hopes? What? They're getting more confusing every second.

Rolling his eyes, he told them: "Whatever. Let's go back to practice. We have a match soon and we have to be in our best form."

Ishizaki put his hands behind his head, "Well, you're the one who's not focused on the game."

Touché.

"… Don't make me order you to run laps."

Ishizaki spluttered and started to complain, but he ignored it as everyone laughed at their friend.

They did decide that practice was more important than making fun of their resident clown, and so they restarted.

They managed to put at least 15 minutes without getting side tracked, and he was never happier because he didn't get distracted at all. His whole attention was on the game, giving out orders and strategies to his team. It was going so smooth.

But, then everything changed.

He saw from the corner of his eye that she finally arrived and she was talking to the coach. At first, he didn't mind it, but he did a double take and he immediately stopped to look at her fully.

His fucking jaw dropped.

She apparently took her chance to change clothes when she went home because she wasn't wearing their school's uniform anymore. She was in shorts and a cotton t-shirt, probably because of the heat. But, those uniforms were hiding something he never noticed before.

She had curves. Like, full on curves you find on girls on magazine covers, except hers looked more attractive because she looked healthier than those models.

But holy shit. No wonder a lot of the guys liked her. Not only was she kind, but she was- she was hot. God, that sounded so wrong, but he was only being honest with himself.

As if sensing he was looking at her, she turned to his directly and their eyes met. They stared at each other for a moment, before she gave him a smile and waved.

He felt himself give a smile –he probably looked stupid as well- and raised his hand to wave back.

Unfortunately, he wasn't aware of his environment.

"Tsubasa!"

"Tsubasa-kun!"

Before he knew it, a ball hit him on the side of his head and he felt himself falling backwards. He was starting to lose consciously and the last thing he saw was her running to him.

* * *

There was something soft on the back of his head, and then he felt something cold on his face. It actually felt nice. He didn't even want to open his eyes and just wanted to relax because there was something petting his head.

But, he needn't to wake up unfortunately.

He opened his eyes, and blinked for a few times before his eyes finally refocused.

The first thing he saw was her gorgeous brown eyes, before her face transformed into a smile.

He felt his breath hitched.

Beautiful.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake," she sighed in relief. "You all scared us back there."

He sat up and clutched his head. "Ugh, what happened?" he asked.

She chuckled, "You got hit with a soccer ball and you lost consciousness. Though it wasn't for long. Give or take five minutes. Still, you shouldn't go back yet. You could have gotten a concussion." She then gave him a bottle of water, which he thanked her for.

"I don't think that would give a concussion. It wasn't that hard," he said before taking a swig from the bottle.

"Right, and you didn't lose consciousness," she retorted sarcastically. "Even coach said to make you take a break. The heat's probably getting to you." She stood up from beside him. "Anyway, don't join the game. I need to go the room and do some stuff so please just sit here. Knowing you, you probably try and join, but I'm going to trust you to listen to what we said. So, please please, don't be rash. Promise?"

He chuckled and raised his hand. "I promise."

She gave him a smile, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Good," she said. "So I'll leave here for a while and when I get back, I should still see you here, resting."

"I will."

She nodded her head in satisfaction. "I'll see you later then, Tsubasa-kun."

As he watched her walk towards the room, he couldn't help but smile. She was always so kind, so caring, it's one of the things that made her amazing. What would he be without her in his life?

Suddenly, he felt something in his heart and everything started to make sense.

He liked her. He _liked _her.

He couldn't believe that it took him this long to realize what he was feeling. He should have known that there was a reason why he's always distracted by her. Well, he wasn't that awesome with girls, or feelings in general. Except when people like her, then he becomes a pro. But maybe that happened because he unconsciously liked her at that time, he was just too dense to realize it.

All this time, he considered her to be one of them, because in all honesty, she wasn't and she never will be. He didn't think about it at first; she's been with them ever since they were in sixth grade until now. And since, his friends and him didn't change that much, he thought she wouldn't either. But she did, and at the same time she didn't. She looked different, but she was still the Sanae he knows even though she was more beautiful than ever.

And she took his breath away.

Wow, now all his friends' remarks finally make sense. Have they been making fun of him all these time? Those little assholes.

Oh, just wait and see. He'll get his revenge. He'll rub it in their faces that he got a girlfriend before them.

He looked up to see her coming out of the room and immediately smiling when she saw him still on the bench.

Well, he did need to ask her first.

* * *

AN: just kidding i know what came over me. its my version of how the tsubasa found out he liked sanae, because the manga dropped it so suddenly i didnt see it coming. i thought he wouldn't notice sanae's feelings, but come 109 we have him fighting for his love without any huge hints, only tiny ones. like what? hungry heart (another manga by takahashi-sensei if you guys didn't know) had more development about love than these two. heck, hyuga and maki even!

so yeah, i took a humorous approach to this because why not? hope you liked it.

anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
